


Christmas Invite

by DeckofDragons



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Invite, Fluff, M/M, TF2 Secret Santa 2019, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Demo invites Spy to come home to Scotland with him for the holidays. Spy is unsure about it.
Relationships: Demoman/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Christmas Invite

**Author's Note:**

> My Secret Santa gift for Cat! Merry Christmas!

“Spy!” Demo greeted him with a smile and a small wave as soon as Spy answered the door.

“Good afternoon Demo,” Spy replied, stepping back to let him inside. “How are you?”

“Well… I’m trying to cut back on the whole drinking thing so… eh.” He shrugged as he flopped down into one of the chairs next to Spy’s tea table. “I been better, been worse too though so I guess I’ll live.”

“It’ll be better for you in the long run.” Spy was actually really proud of Demo for trying and so far doing pretty good at staying sober even if it wasn’t yet a longstanding commitment. Though it was longer than Spy’s return commitment to quit smoking.

Demo grunted, clearly displeased by the truth of that statement.

“Would you like some tea instead?” Spy asked, already retrieving the other tea cup from the little cabinet.

“Eh sure, why not? It’s better than nothing.”

Spy settled down on the other side of the table and poured the tea, topping his own cup off while he was at it. Demo took a long drink from his, almost finishing it before speaking.

“Christmas is coming up, you got any plans for it?”

“Nothing in particular.” Outside the team Christmas party, held the day before everyone got off and most of them left base, Spy hadn’t done anything substantial for Christmas in _years_. “Why?”

“Well I was thinking you could come home to Scotland with me if you want. Meet my mom and all that.”

They’d been dating for just shy of two months now. Surely that was too short a time to warrant an invite to visit Demo’s home country and meet his family. And well… it felt weird being in a romantic relationship again after so long being single. Spy still had so many secrets – not that Demo didn’t have any of his own but Spy’s entire job relied upon him being wrapped up in secrets – Demo didn’t even know what his face looked like yet or his real name. How could he possibly be committed enough to Spy to extend such an invitation?

But Spy couldn’t decline… could he? It’d be rude to and he didn’t _want_ to despite his misgivings. … Unless Demo extended the invitation out of obligation, he perhaps expected and wanted Spy to decline. It was hard to know for sure. “Are you sure you’d want me there?” Spy asked before his hesitation could drag on too long.

“’Course, I do, why wouldn’t I?” Demo _sounded_ and _looked_ sincere. While he was capable and could be good at lying, he didn’t do so often so… he was being honest.

“Just… I don’t know. But I would love to got to Scotland with you for Christmas.”

Demo gave him a skeptical look, straightening a bit in his chair. “You don’t have to come if you don’t to. I won’t be offended or upset if you’d rather spend Christmas with your son or would prefer a bit of alone time.”

“No, I _would_ like to go.” Spy cared about Demo and wanted this relationship to work even if there was a good chance it would fail. Without testing it, there was no way to know if their relationship would hold up outside their work environment. Were they ready to test it though? Especially over such a significant holiday? Demo seemed to want to but… _why_?

“But… I don’t know why you’d want me there,” Spy admitted, almost forcing the words out. A while ago, he’d made a commitment to be more honest with the people he cared most about in his life. It was hard but more often than not, when he actually _did_ it instead of thinking about doing it and chickening out, it was for the better.

Demo’s eye widened; surprised by Spy’s honesty because of course he was. “I want you there ‘cause you’re my date-mate,” he said, quickly recovering. “You’re supposed to spend Christmas with the people you care about most and well, you’re one of the people I care about most.”

“Oh. … Thank you.” Well now Spy knew for sure that Demo was taking this relationship as seriously as he was. “But… even without knowing what my face looks like or what my real name is?” That was a justifiable problem for most people. And Spy had learned Demo’s real name a long time ago so it wasn’t the case that both their real names were secrets from each other.

“Eh,” Demo made a dismissive gesture. “Those things aren’t super important to who you are as a person. And I’m sure you’ll take your mask off and give me your name one day.”

“Well, I suppose I’ll have to huh?” Truthfully the thought hadn’t even crossed Spy’s mind to do so until now; it was too much of a habit to keep those things secret. But he wasn’t sure he was ready for that quite yet so… “Someday soon.”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Demo said in a causal tone as if it wasn’t important. “But anyway, just to make sure, you coming home with me for Christmas? There’s no obligation to and you don’t got to show me your face or any of that before or while we’re there. You could go disguised as a sheet ghost the whole time and I wouldn’t care.”

“That won’t be necessary. Of course, I’ll go. I’ve always wanted to visit Scotland anyway. Thank you for inviting me.” And maybe he _would_ reveal his name and face to Demo while they were, it would be a good time for it.

“Great! Mom’s either gonna love you or hate you, I ain’t sure which. I apologize for her in advance if it’s the latter.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” And… maybe it _would_ be, regardless of how Demo’s mom felt about Spy. There was still the chance that things wouldn’t go well, that their relationship might fall apart when placed under such a pressure. But Demo seemed to think everything would be fine and he was one of the smartest people Spy had ever met. And they were both serious about this and cared for each other so… there was an even better chance that things would go well. They could only try their best to make it so and hope it worked.


End file.
